


Officer Venom

by orphan_account



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Agender Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Venom and Eddie roleplay a cop and a criminal. It's fun and sexy.





	Officer Venom

Crimes took place in San Francisco every hour of every day. Eddie didn’t intend to hurt anyone, and he wasn’t expecting to get away with the cash, he just wanted a little bit of adrenaline to burst through his veins that night. He cocked the unloaded gun towards the bank teller and said, “Put everything you have onto the counter.”

The bank teller tapped the button under her desk to call for police. She didn’t know that it was disconnected, but one officer was already on their way. _Venom_. Eddie’s heart was pounding thinking about them, thinking about touching them, kissing them—no, it wasn’t time for that yet. He counted out the money with the teller until the glass doors behind him slammed open.

 **“Who’s the slut robbing this bank?!”** Venom did well putting together their all-black police uniform. It was tight. Showed off their thick muscles. Saliva dripped from Venom’s fangs; their opal eyes settled on Eddie, their prey. **“Hello, there, criminal,”** they said.

Shit. He had to come up with something sexy to say. Eddie never tried to rob a bank before and had no idea how he was supposed to react in a real situation. Scream? Shoot him? He held out the fake gun at eye level towards Venom. “I’m not going to jail, piggy. I’m taking this cash and I’m running off to Los Angeles.” He turned toward the teller and whispered, “Not really, though. Sorry about all this.”

Venom grabbed Eddie and slammed him against the counter. Paper money flew into the air and onto the floor. They licked their boyfriend’s face and then kissed, passionately, their tongue dancing inside his mouth. Venom pulled away and materialized handcuffs, which they wrapped around Eddie’s wrists before growling, **“Get on the floor.”**

“Yes, sir,” Eddie said. He dropped to his knees and stared up at Venom, who pulled off their uniform to reveal a delicious monster cock. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to suck it, to feel the thickness in his throat. “So big,” he awed, leaning in closer to lick the head. _Tasty. Fuck._ He needed it badly.

 **“Why don’t you give this officer a little treat before we take you off to jail?”** Venom teased. God, it was hot. Eddie kissed the head of his partner’s dick and started to work his tongue down the shaft. Venom had their hand in Eddie’s hair as he worked.

 ** _You’re so pretty._** This voice came from inside Eddie’s head, not Venom’s lips.

He popped Venom’s dick out of his mouth and asked confidently, “Did you say something, love?”

 **“ _Love?_ I’m Officer Ben Dover. On the force, we don’t deal with _love._ ” **They jerked Eddie back to his feet. He had an exhilarated smile on his face. Venom folded him onto the counter—the teller was gone now, definitely scared off by the couple’s public display of intimacy—and wrapped a tendril around Eddie’s neck. Another restraint on top of the handcuffs.

A second tendril slipped under Eddie’s belt, as Venom had both hands on his shoulders and their fangs close to his ear. It pressed against his hole before slipping inside. Their tongue was wet and rough against Eddie’s face, better than any kind of human kisses. **_You really are so pretty._ “Fucking criminals like you is the best part of my job.”**

Venom reached the spot inside Eddie that forced him to arch his back and mutter a swear. **_It’s good, Eddie?_** “Yeah. Yeah. _Shit_ , it’s good.” They pulled out their tentacle and replaced it with their cock, lubed-up and dripping with green Klyntar slime. Eddie moaned as it filled his gape, reaching back to where the tendrils touched him, pressing the soft spot where his body was overcome with tremors and he felt his knees were about to collapse. **_I’ll take care of you._**

“Aren’t you supposed to be the corrupt cop who— _Mmph—”_ Venom thrust their hips as more tendrils surrounded the human, clinging to his chest, feeling his heavy heartbeat. **_Warm._** _Warm._ Another one of those moments where Venom and Eddie thought the same, or possibly they were too connected to know whose thoughts came from whose mind anymore.

Their hand moved down to Eddie’s waist, dismissing the handcuffs briefly and then grasping Eddie’s erection to pump along with the movement of their bodies. Precum and lube dripped onto the floor. Venom’s tongue and fangs were exploring Eddie’s neck and shoulders as they pounded him. Enthusiastic kisses and bites that would leave small marks on his partner’s skin, but nothing that could hurt him.

The human shuddered as he came. Venom could feel the pleasure enveloping their partner through their mental and physical connection: a warm buzz that filled every crevasse. Venom caught Eddie’s seed in their claws and brought it to their tongue to lap up. **“This is forensic evidence.”**

The bank’s security alarms went off all at once. **_“Loud!”_** They were so caught up in each other that they forgot that they had just staged a bank robbery. And impersonated the police. And probably broke _several_ public indecency laws. Venom wavered before melting into Eddie’s skin and then taking form of his crinkled clothes; Eddie covered his ears and ran.


End file.
